This invention relates to an intake passage arrangement in an internal combustion engine, including at least two intake ports or port sections per cylinder which are located in a cylinder head and are separated by a joint wall section, and which branch off from a common intake flow path, a control flap being positioned in a section of the intake passage in the area of the branch-off, which flap is rotatable about a rotation axis situated at one end of the control flap, the control flap opening both intake ports or port sections in one position and blocking one intake port in another position, and the part of the intake passage section carrying the control flap being configured as a separate intermediary part adjacent to the intake ports.